Orihime loves Ulquiorra
by Angel the Guardian
Summary: What would happen if Ichigo didn't come for Orihime and she started to have feelings for Ulquiorra? AU-Slightly OOC


**A/N I DONOT OWN BLEACH! Also please review :) Tell me how I did.**

Orihime sits outside on her balcony and sighs holding her knees in though still in Los Noches feeling the breeze blow through her orange-red hair sighing in contentment and happiness. Happy that Ulquiorra had taken her away from Karukura Town.

Ulquiorra walks in the empty halls of Los Noches and slowed to a stop in front of a closed door taking out his left hand from his pocket and opened it and began walking in the room to find Orihime sitting on the balcony looking at her with his emerald green eyes he spoke calmly "Orihime what seems to be on your mind?" He asks curiously standing there waiting for a reaction.

She looks up at him and smiles her signature smile and brushes her hair out of her eyes "Oh um I was just thinking about how things have changed since you brought me here.." She tightens the hold on her knees keeping her smile in place somewhat painfully looking back into his emerald green eyes with her chocolate brown ones.

He looks and notices her smile his facial expression didn't change and he stayed focused on her eyes and gently placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair "Have you considered to be one of us ? ..Did you decide to go against that soul reaper friend of yours?" His eyes narrow noticing the slight pain in her expression but choosing to ignore it.

She looks off to the side blushing gently touching his hand with her own shaking slightly. "I don't have a choice...I..fell in love..I am one of you now. Ichigo…Ichigo..he…means nothing to me." She suppresses a sigh hoping that he wouldn't catch the fact that she was lying to him.

He looks at her curiously wondering why she was lying. "In love ..love is something you humans use for hope and faith on that one person you reply on ..but you say this Ichigo means nothing that's is correct he is nothing more than a worthless soul reaper he can't possibly survive in Los Noches against us Arrancars" He held her hand looking at her "You say you fell in Love and that's your reason to join ..May I ask who it is that you have this feeling for ?...Is it Lord Aizen ?" He spoke barely above a whisper.

She grips his hand and shakes her head. "No it's not Lord Aizen. I would never have feelings for that man. It's.." She bites her lip in hesitation "I..I can't say who.."

"I am amazed how you humans react to such a trivial thing .."He takes his hand back and places it back in his pocket "If you refuse to tell me then I have no need to be standing here" He turns around and walks toward the door. "Your meal will be sent in soon" He says as he gets close to the door.

She reaches out to him as he walks away then sighs and lets her hand fall in defeat "It's you.." she mumbles under her breath sniffling hiding her face in her knees. "It's you Ulquiorra!" She speaks louder.

He stopped at the door turning to look at her "Is that all ?..you found it nearly impossible to tell me this you humans are truly a pathetic race when it comes to such nonsense... And yet I'm a little bit interested in how you humans go to war for you beliefs" He sonidos disappearing from her sight and stood behind her as the moon casted a shadow over her "If you do love me why didn't you stop me from walking away ? ...Why didn't you take me when I was close to you ? ...Are you afraid ?"

She swallows and looks up at him blinking tears from her eyes "A..afraid..? I..I'm not afraid.." She bites her lip again "I just...don't want to be rejected..again.." She mumbles.

"Stand up. If you want me then take me make me yours…" He says looking at her as his eyes had a slight gleam of the moon.

She hesitates still sitting on the balcony and looks away from him. "I..I can't…"Her pulse races in nervousness.

"ENOUGH NONSENSE!" He shouts "If you want me then take me"

She takes a deep breath and walks to him and kisses him gently on the lips her heart pounding in nervousness. He stiffens a little then rests his hands on the small of her back pulling her closer and returning the kiss much to her surprise. She relaxes in his arms smiling into the kiss and blushes. After a few moments he pulls back and looks at her placing a hand on her face "This is interesting…"

She also pulls back and looks at them. "What's interesting?"

"What is the warmth sensation?" He asks rubbing her cheek "I feel your warmth ...I can't comprehend this ..what it this feeling that flowing through me" He puts his hands in his pockets looking and still watching her for her reaction.

"It's love" She smiles warmly at him reaching up and stroking his face gently "That's what it feels like."

"Why is that I find that hard to believe ..the word love you say like you can see it ..something you can not see can not be real" He said looking at her.

She frowns and sighs "This again? Why can't you admit you have feelings for me?"

"Because it nonsense feeling are for humans" He turns his back on her looking out the window.

She hugs him from behind wrapping her arms around his chest resting her head between his shoulder blades. "You were once human. Or did you forget...?" She mumbles against his back sighing.

"I...Yes but I don't recall being one ...for so long I felt emptiness until I met Lord Aizen he showed me the way I am loyal to lord Aizen" He says in a barely audible whisper tensing up as she wrapped her arms around him.

She hummed against his skin quietly brushing her lips gently across it. "What makes you think that Aizen's path is the right one to take?"

"His path will be my path I will forever serve Lord Aizen" He said coldly tensing up again feeling her lips against his skin.

She stops and blushes "That path could get you killed though.." She murmurs

"Killed…? You think that…soul reaper…could kill me? The thought is laughable." He scoffs.

"It's possible..you're taking them too lightly" She lets go of him and steps in front of him crossing her arms. "Quit being arrogant. You are not invincible."

He turns to face her his hands in his pockets. "Arrogant you say…?" He leans over his face getting close to hers, "You better be careful of your words even love won't save you all the time"

She smiles and touches his cheek "You know I'm not afraid you you…"

He looks back at her "Pointless threatening you with empty words ..I don't tend to fight this soul reaper but if he does get near you or Los noches then I will have no choice but to do so"

"Just…don't kill him..please I beg you" She says quietly.

"I will destroy his will and leave him to fend for him self." He says with no emotion.

She frowns. "…."

He raises a brow looking at her frown "Leave him broken and bloody then"

She sighs and looks down.

"I will only touch him if he wants to destroy Los Noches." He sets his hand on her shoulder.

She relaxes at his touch. " I never would have thought…"

"Thought of what?" He sighed.

"Us..being together.." She murmured.

He nodded. "I have a similar thought. I am still getting accustomed to this….new feeling….It feels like it is necessary to have you near me that I need you there ..knowing that this soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki is coming for you all I want is his death and your safety."

She frowns deeply looking at him "If you kill him…I will never forgive you.."

"Since you do not wish for his death…I will not kill him" He says evenly looking into her eyes.

"I will hold you to that promise." She sighs.

"And I will keep it…" He says in a flat tone.

"Aww you're so serious" She says in a playful tone.

They then hear a knock at the door. "Come in.." Ulquiorra says to the maid with Orihime's food. The maid left the food on the table then left quickly seeing him. "Orihime" He said looking at her "Eat up."

She blinked and looked at the tray. "I'm not hungry.."

"Leave it then…" He says emotionlessly "It's time to go.."

"Um.." She starts to follow then stops."A..am I allowed to go with you…?"

"You may go if you wish, you are not imprisoned here anymore."

"I'll come with you then!" She says and then they walk out of the room.


End file.
